


Tipsy

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo becomes very affectionate when he's been drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

Master Splinter was visiting the Daimyo in the Nexus and April had gone to Vermont to visit her sister for the weekend. This left the boys on their own without any supervision. Leo tried to fill that role but he was only one turtle and there was only so much that he could do.

When Casey had called to invite them over to his apartment to hang out, Raph, Don, and Mikey were out the door before Leo could say anything on the matter forcing him to follow along behind them to try and keep them out of trouble. By the time they got to their friend’s apartment Casey was already sipping at a beer when he went to open the window to let them in.

Raph wasn’t shy about helping himself to a beer from the fridge and joining in with Casey. Even Don and Mikey were eventually convinced to indulge in a beer each, much to Leo’s displeasure. When the beers were gone Casey pulled out a half filled bottle of Jack Daniels and some shot glasses.

Five shots were filled and four were immediately downed. Leo was the only one that didn’t pick up his glass. When Casey tried to place the shot glass in Leo’s reluctant hands, Leo folded his arms across his plastron and politely declined the offer.

“Leo’s just got a stick up his ass about drinking. He don’t know how to take the stick out and relax a little,” Raph explained to their human friend.

The loud gaffing of Casey didn’t bother Leo too much. He was used to his friend’s rowdy behavior and had a lifetime of dealing with Raph’s so it didn’t get under his skin as easily. What did bother him was Don and Mikey’s laughter. It hurt that his two youngest brothers thought that he didn’t know how to loosen up and relax.

The smirk that had taken up residence on the hothead’s face was also a clear challenge to Leo. Normally Leo could center himself and rise above such a confrontation but tonight he just couldn’t contain his impulsivity. Keeping his eyes locked with Raph’s, Leo suddenly picked up the remaining shot and downed it in a single gulp.

A burning sensation coated Leo’s throat but he refused to show his discomfort. Raph would jump on that in an instant if he thought that Leo was having a having time and he didn’t plan on giving his brother any more ammunition to use against him tonight.

Now that Raph knew that he had gotten under his big brothers skin he wasn’t about to let up any time soon. Smugly Raph poured himself another shot and tossed it back, his challenge to Leo clear in both his eyes and his actions.

After a few minutes of both of them taking increasingly larger shots, the bottle was soon empty. For Raph this was a sign of victory that he had gotten his normally uptight brother to loosen up and indulgence in a little alcohol.

Leo on the other hand wasn’t quite sure what to think. He hadn’t eaten much at dinner and now he was starting to feel a little dizzy and his thoughts were becoming more muddled so he decided to just stop thinking for the rest of the night and leave that up to someone else for a change.

Looking down at the empty shot glass and bottle of liquor he couldn’t contain the bubbling feeling of pride that was welling up inside of him at having kept up with Raph. Despite the feeling of pride, the act of standing up was becoming increasingly perilous as Leo felt himself swaying back and forth.

In an effort to save himself from embarrassment and prevent a face plant on the floor Leo tried making his way over to the couch to sit down. This was easier said than done. When Leo took his first few steps the world started spinning around him and he had to twirl around to try and keep his feet underneath him.

The laughter from his brothers and Casey following his stumbling efforts to reach the couch had Leo grinning like a fool as well. It was a nice feeling making his brothers laugh like this. It was Raph’s laughter that drew Leo’s attention the most though.

It was so rare to see Raph really laughing and not just letting out something between a snort and a chuckle that Leo couldn’t help but be fascinated by it. The way Raph’s mouth curled up and his neck was exposed when he threw his head back captivated Leo.

Without any conscious thought Leo began stumbling his way over to where Raph was standing. Even though he felt tipsy, Leo’s reflexes were still fast and Raph wasn’t prepared to be grabbed and pulled flush against Leo.

He also wasn’t prepared for Leo’s lips descending on his own or for Leo’s tongue to begin ravaging his mouth. Sure they had kissed before but it had always been in private. Leo didn’t like public displays of affection this brazen but Raph wasn’t about to start protesting now.

“Jeeze Leo,” Raph panted once his mouth had been released. “If this is what happens when you get tipsy then I can’t wait to see what happens when I get you drunk.”

“You’ll never know,” Leo said with a distinct lisp in his voice before going back to trying to give Raph a dental exam with his tongue.

Around them Don, Mikey, and Casey had momentarily been stunned at the display but quickly recovered themselves and began cheering for the couple. They knew that Leo would die of embarrassment in the morning but for now they were just going to enjoy Leo’s alcohol induced behavior.


End file.
